365 Days
by Teh Shadow of teh Smex
Summary: Hinata had waited a year for him, counting every day without him. The Sequel on the previous story 1 Day. GaaHina, fluffy stuff, and a lime to end it up nicely


_-Note from the Autor- _

_This is actually the first part I've written but the second story out of the three. It was ment as an one-shot. But it turned out that I wanted to add 2 other parts to it to finish it. They have sex in this one too. They waited a year! I can't blame them! That, and I'm slightly liking to write sexscene's. Gaara having cute sex is something we owe the world.  
_

_Gaara & Hinata © Masashi Kishimoto_

**-365 Days-**

She gazed at the calendar in her hands and realized it was exactly a year ago when she last saw him. Secretly she counted all the days after he left the village. Well, not exactly _leaving, _ it was more like, when she woke up that morning finding the other side of her bed empty. And how surprised she was when a flicker of pain went through her heart at the moment she found out he just left. And still she felt that way, knowing he'd left without saying goodbye.

And now a year went by, and every day she was hoping he would return again, or at least send her a passionate loveletter. She smiled at the thought about him sending her a passionate loveletter. That was probably not his style. Finally she shook her head, maybe to try to brush off the thoughts about him. He would not return, it was silly to keep waiting for someone who wouldn't return. To keep waiting for over a year.

"Get over it, Hinata, you silly cow!" she said to herself and threw the calendar on the bed. She straightened her shoulders and shook her head again. And after trying to repair her mental state to face the real world again she walked out of her bedroom to do her choirs around the Hyuuga properties.

Feed the Koi fish in the pond, taking care of the flowers and especially taking care of the delicate herbs growing behind the main house. She liked these kind of choirs, they made her feel useful, happy and content.

---------------------------

Tired, sweaty and with a slight awareness of tiny cuts and bruises on her hands Hinata returned to the main house. While putting away the gardentools she tried hard to ban the thoughts about what this day represented in her life.

A year ago she was standing in the office of Hokage Tsunade, next to one of the closets full of books trying to avoid attention on her person, while Tsunade was negotiating with the young Kazekage from Suna. Hinata remembered that she just couldn't stop staring at him. His presence made her feel something that could described as a mixture between fear, admiration and..._longing_?

With a head filled of thoughts she made her way back to her bedroom.

Oh, how she needed to feel the soft sheets of her bed! And how she needed to see him again, to _feel_ him again. After a short shower she curled up in her bed, and while the sun setted behind the mountains Hinata slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

----------------------------

Midnight. Her room was pitch black when she opened her eyes again. With a silent yawn Hinata rolled over and prepared for the second part of her well deserved sleep by curling up again and closing her eyes. But something wasn't right! Her tired body told her to ignore that feeling. There was something wrong. Ignoring her need for sleep she slipped silently out of her bed. Should she warn her father? Maybe Neji? She stood in front of the bedroomdoor, doubting, while the feeling still crept up to her. Sending shivers down her spine.

Hinata turned around again, scanning every inch of her room. Everything looked the same as far she could see. But what could cause all her senses to be alarmed? Still the same room, still the same bed. She let out a trembling sigh while silently walking up to her bed again.

"You're seeing things" she whispered to herself, just to make her feel a little bit more sure.

Hinata sat back on the bed again, and while pressing her behind on the bouncy matrass she heared paper crumble under her weight. A little bit shocked she got up again and noticed the calendar. Slowly she picked it up and tried to make sense of the dates in the dark. The smooth paper crumbled in her hands, while she tried to deal with the thoughts of that one night, one year ago.

Hinata closed her eyes, theer hair. And that next morning he was gone. That was what echoed in her head every day. He was _gone_.

The memories hurted and while she pulled up the blankets to her chin she shed a tear. The uneasy feeling was gone, at least...it was clouded by a much more dominant feeling. The feeling of a broken heart. Hinata fell back in her pillow again and picked up the biggest blanket to wrap that around her body. She closed her eyes again, forcing herself to think about other things. That was, until a cold wind brushed her cheek and startled her. She really wasn't alone in her room!

"Who...who's there?" she said with a tiny, squeaky voice full of fear, once again looking around her room. The window was open, the curtains were moving with the wind.

"Oh" she sighed, halfly releived, when she saw the window. Still captured with fear she moved towards the window to shut it again. Her heart was pounding in her throat while she sat down on the bed again.

"It was just the win...".

The last verbs dissapeared in a breathless gasp when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist, and just while her mind started to process what was happening, a second hand grabbed her other wrist. She felt a soft breath against her neck, which caused every hair on he body to stand up.

"P...please let me go" she whined while she tried to look behind her to check out who was the owner of the two hands that were still clamped around her wrists. And it was definately not a gentle grab.

"I..I beg you...please" her voice sounded again. She was surprised by the sad squeakyness of it.

"A year" a cold

Hinata's eyes widened and her body tensed. One of the hands loosened it's grip on one of her wrists, fingers tracing her arm in a slow teasing way. She swallowed, she knew who this was, every nerve in her body was awake, absorbing the feeling of his fingers running over her arm, of his breath in her neck.

The fingers stopped moving, once again his mouth close to her ear: "_Didn't you?_".

Hinata swallowed again, trying to regain herself and trying to think about reasonable answer. Or at least one that wouldn't cause her blushing.

"I...I..." she heared herself stutter. "I...couldn't...I missed you".

A silence was the answer on her small confession. In fact, she did more than only missing him, she counted every day he wasn't around, she dreamt about him every night...she wanted him. Oh god, how she wanted him.

He let go of her other wrist and she felt kinda cold when he removed his hands from her. He was still sitting behind her, on

"Gaara?" she whispered, maybe a small check if it was really him. Not that she had any doubt, but she wanted to hear the sound of his voice.

"You missed me" Gaara finally said. Finally Hinata found the courage to turn around and face him. He couldn't see her face turning deep red in the dark anyways. She couldn't make out anything in the dark, she saw his silhouette, he wasn't moving at all. His arms crossed.

"P..please...let me turn on a...a light" Hinata mumbled and crawled over the bed to turn on the small light above her bed.

The sudden flash of light in the room made her blink a couple of times with her eyes before turning towards Gaara again. He was looking at her, face emotionless. She didn't dare to look at him directly, the deep red blush on her cheeks were probably giving him a clue about what she felt already.

"Your hair is longer" he mentioned finally and reached out to let his fingers brush through a handfull of long, black hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

Her reply were some squeaky noises that were intended to be words but once again she couldn't say anything that made sense. And especially not now he studied her face carefully carefully brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. His eyes just seem to pierce right through her. Hinata tried to avoid his gaze, it didn't only made her feel uncomfortable, but also slightly light in the head.

Gaara withdrew his hand from her cheek.

"A...are you here for...official business?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Amongst other" he answered while his fingers traced down her neck, probably on their way to the first button of the old blouse she used to sleep in.

"We can't...my father...Neji..." she mumbled, her face turning even a darker shade of red. "They...if they find out that...".

He had already reached the third button when she got that out properly. She swallowed again and tried to think rational. "We can't..." she said again, carefully grabbing onto his right hand, trying to pull it away from her blouse. It was a total contradiction with what she felt right now, and she actually did felt a flicker of pain going through her heart while telling him he couldn't go on with the things he had in mind.

His eyes widened for a second, like he was surprised about her pushing him away, rejecting him for that matter.

"S...sorry" she stuttered, still holding his hand.

There was no time for excuses during moments like this, was probably the thing that was going through his mind right now. And before she realized his face was very close to hers.

"I waited a year..." he whispered, holding her face firmly between his hands and without any further ado he pressed his lips on hers.

Hinata's heart was jumping around in her chest while he kissed her and she had no other choice to give in to him, just like she did a year ago. With hesitating movements she finally placed one her lefthand on her shoulder while her righthand was slowly creeping up to the back of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

She felt she was blushing while doing that, and also being slightly afraid of any dissaproval from him now she touched him. She learned from the previous experience that he removed her hands from him on multiple occasions during their night together. Mostly pinning them on both sides next to her head with forceful movements.

While nipping softly on her lower lip she felt his hand slide under her blouse, she wanted to say something to him in terms that he couldn't do that but it came out as something that sounded like "Gaa-ah". Appearantly he thought of that as an approval and she felt his hand cupping her left breast.

Ignoring the fact the red blush on her face was spreading to her neck she moved a little bit closer to him and tilted her head a little to the side to give him easier acess to the pale skin of her neck. She gasped lightly when she felt his tongue going over the place she just had reveiled. He moved towards her earlobe, while slowly moving his thumb over the nipple of the

She pressed her face to his shoulder, her lips touched the rough fabric of the clothes he (still) was wearing. She felt her heartbeat raising and she suddenly was too aware of the speed of her blood that was pumping through her veins.

Suddenly Gaara retreated the hand out of her shirt and pushed her gently aside. Hinata's mind started this to interpret this as a rejection, something she had done wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have placed the light kiss on the little spot on his neck that wasn't hidden under the collar of his coat. She also started to realize she was panting lightly while looking at him with big eyes.

"I...I'm...sorry...I didn't want to..." she stopped half in the sentence when she noticed that Gaara was only busy with taking off his coat and his sandals. She couldn't help a tiny smile when she saw him struggeling with the zipper of his coat, that got stuck halfway.

"Let me help you with that" she whispered softly and reached out to help him out of his coat.

He allowed it, it surprised her, he allowed her also to move her hands up to his chest in order to let the heavy coat slid off his shoulders so he only had to free his hands from the sleeves.

He wore a mesh shirt under it and Hinata desided that his body didn't changed too much in that year of absence. In fact, Gaara in general didn't changed that much. Only his hair grew a little bit longer in the neck and it looked somehow more messy.

Quickly he also got rid of his shirt by pulling it over his head and throwing it next to him. She wondered if he expected her to undress too, now he took off most of his clothes. A year ago he didn't really took the time to fully undress her, he left her shirt on that he, on a certain point, rolled up to her chin to get better access to her body. She looked at him, trying to make something out of the way he looked at her, maybe he could give her a sign about what he wanted her to do.

He moved towards her again. Putting one hand on her shoulder and the other one on her cheek. She thought he would start kissing her again but instead he pushed her down on the bed. Hinata couldn't help letting out a small 'oeh' sound before she landed between soft sheets and a part of her pillow. Her heart was beating with anticipation, as he was appearantly planning to take the small making-out-session that they had a couple of minutes ago, to a new level. Silently he appeared above her. Hands on either side of her head, looking at her with something on his face that could be somekind of a smile. Knowing the fact Gaara hardly smiled, the small curl that appeared at one of the corners of his mouth could be clearly a sign that he was happy with what he saw. And Hinata wasn't stupid either, she could clearly see he was also pretty much turned on. Probably he would conclude exactly the same thing, hearing the quick breathing, seeing the light blush on her cheeks.

He started working on the buttons of her blouse swiftly and determined and moved the fabric aside with his hands. He kissed her again, making her mind going loopy again. She whined a little when he broke the kiss and started staring at her again for a couple of seconds.

"Please continue" she heared herself say before she could actually be surprised by the fact she actually said that. Followed by a the deep red blush she could always count on.

He responded to her kind demand with kissing her in the neck. The kisses quickly became nibbles followed by small licks. He made his way down her neck to her shoulder.

She really had to try not to make other sounds besides the panting she was already doing. She prayed that no one could hear her.

With her eyes closed, feeling his hand leaving hers, she felt him moving a little bit above her. That's why she couldn't help producing a small moan when she felt his lips brushing over one of her nipples, followed by a tongue while a hand gently started playing with the other. The licking slowly changed into movements that varied between the range of sucking and biting. She was starting to loose herself in the overwhelming feeling of lust going through her body and on a certain point she wasn't even aware of the fact that her heavy breaths made place for soft moans. He probably was intending to outdo himself in comparisation to the first time they made love.

Not one single piece of her mind was on rational terms with her body anymore when his hand slipped into her panties. Gaara had turned back to kissing her again, holding her chin in a firm grip between his thumb and indexfinger of his one free hand while his other was on a happy trip inside her panties. She had placed her hands on both sides of his face now, determined not to miss any detail about his mouth, and to force him to kiss her even deeper. At least if that was possible.

"Gah" she gasped when the fingers who were busy exploring between her legs all that time, reached a certain sensitive area. Almost automatic she arched her back to make sure those fingers came in touch with that spot again.

"You like that, don't you?" Gaara had to ask, as if he didn't already know by the way her body started moving against his fingers. The soft moans out of her mouth became more hoarse.

Vaguely Hinata remembered she had done this to herself a couple of times, but somehow it never felt so intense as the way it was right now. Probably this was caused by the fact that the guy she had wanted for 365 days, which haunted her dreams, her thoughts and her fantasies was doing this to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his lips on hers and his fingers moving around between her legs. She felt that she was coming to her climax soon, her movements became more chaotic, she completely blanked out on the way how she could show her pleasure even more which resulted in more squeaky and louder moans, that sometimes got interrupted by a frantic 'yes Gaara'.

Before she came she glanced at Gaara's face above her, and saw a satisfied look in his eyes. She managed to smile at him shortly before the intense feeling spread out to her body, making her tremble and moan insanly loud. She held on to the blanket with one hand while squeezing his with her other, her back archedcrawled on top of her to kiss her again.

"That...that...was great" was the only sentence she could think of when she looked into his eyes again. He didn't answer and placed a small kiss on her lips before sitting up again to get rid off his pants and underwear he was -miraculously enough- still wearing.

He climbed back on top again, buttnaked this time, parting her legs slightly with his hand while placing soft kisses in her neck. Hinata didn't want him to hesitate any longer and kissed him instensely while moving her body the way that would allow him to have better access. She parted her legs a little bit more to let him know he could take her. Carefully he moved around a little, face looking concentrated, one hand placing on her thigh.

Hinata couldn't stop herself from smiling happily when she felt him slipping inside of her. When she felt the full weight of his body on top of her.

"A year" she sighed, holding him close, kissing him.

"A year" he replied, slightly gasping for air as he pulled back to thrust into her for a second time.

She felt him thrusting harder into her every turn. Tiny sweatdrops started to appear on his forehead as low growls started to escape from his throat. She replied them with delighted moans while her hands searched for his face. She folded her legs around him, in order to feel him even closer, licking his neck, his shoulders, his face. The quickened his pace, the growls slowly turned into sounds that could be placed between grunting and moaning. She didn't want to lose any look on his face during a moment like this. Enjoying his movements, she watched him closely, ready to meet him in the middle in whatever he would possible want more. He placed a hand behind one of her legs to bring it up a little, frantically squeezing one of her breasts with the other.

"Good" he growled, leaving her breathless with another blinding thrust.

No longer thinking about the fact she probably was waking up the entire Hyuuga mainhouse with her moaning she started to scream his name when she felt that a second, and even more intense, orgasm was lurking around the corner.

The way his eyes started to narrow, his lips became one firm line, the slight trembling of his body told her he was about to come too. She hauled his body closer, highly awaiting his final movement inside of her that would bring her to her orgasm, as well as himself. While moaning his name she searched for his hand, and felt how he immediately grabbed hers while pulling back, preparing for a last and devastating thrust, the one that would bring both to their climax.

With a moan that was more similar to a scream she came, and she felt her entire body trembling. A couple of seconds after that Gaara letted out a loud growl, eyes widened, lips firmly pressed against eachother, tiny sweatdrops all over his body.

After that he fell into her arms, breathless, slightly slivering

-------------------------

Hinata felt like she was slowly dozing away while listening to the silence that had returned to the bedroom. Gaara was holding her, one arm loosely around her waist, the other one resting on her shoulder while the fingers were running through her hair. And how much she tried to fight the sleep, and how much she tried to focus on his presence instead, this was a lost battle as she dozed off quickly after he wrapped his arms around her.

Gaara was wide awake, absently playing with her long black hair.

"A year" he whispered. "One year".

-----------------------------------

A flicker of light startled her and caused her to awake from her sleep. She wasn't surprised to see the yellow sunlight light up her room, little pieces of dust dancing inside of it. Slowly her memory was returning. Gaara was holding her, at least that's what her mind was telling her. But instead of that her head rested on a pillow, she had clutched the pillow tightly. Slowly she turned around, facing the other side of the bed, her head still fuzzy and cloudy from sleep and the innevatable side-effects of her passionate night with the man she longed for...the man she truly...loved.

She scanned the place next to her, eyes widened by every inch she scanned and processed.

The other side of the bed was empty. Not entirely empty...there was a calendar, a new one, flipped open at May the 7th, only a year ahead. A red mark made this day stood out amongst all the others.

He was gone. Gone for a year...

THE END!


End file.
